


Female Gnoll x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Attempted Assault, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, a tiny bit of angst, but nothing happens, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: This is a mashup of some garbage my brain threw at me mid-sleep, I loved it so I wrote it.You know that delinquent x oblivious nerd ship dynamic meme?  I’m all over that shit, that’s my jam, I am an oblivious nerd and I want my own cute delinquent girl.  Mild trigger warning for an attempted assault but you get rescued before anything but creepy dialogue goes down.





	Female Gnoll x Female Reader

Riverhelm was a quiet town, the small town center consisted of the open market, and a few little stores that needed more dedicated fronts. One of those was the book shop, currently closed and shelves covered with sheets. It had been all but abandoned since the former leader of one of the larger gangs in the closest big city had come to live the quiet life out in the country. You’d heard some rumors but nothing concrete, all you knew was you were finished with your library degree but you didn’t want to work for the large city library, you didn’t want to stay in the city at all actually. You’d heard of this book shop that was for sale in a tiny town a few hours to the north, and your interest was piqued. 

You completed the purchase from afar, tying up all the loose ends of selling your apartment and packing up your car, managing to fit everything you thought you’d need from your old life in the back of your frumpy station wagon. You were having furniture delivered and setup the day you arrived, so hopefully getting otherwise settled wasn’t going to be too much of a chore. The drive wasn’t bad, especially considering the weather at this point in spring. You had the windows down and your music cranked, your hair blown by the wind. 

The driveway to the house you’d bought was long, winding through some prettily blooming trees. Getting out of the car and stretching you took in a deep breath of fresh country air and let it out in a relaxed sigh. You were there two hours before the movers were set to show up with any of the furniture, so you busied yourself by beginning to haul some of your boxes into the house and wandering through the rooms trying to figure out exactly where everything was going to go. 

When all of that took up the waiting time and you were still left without your furniture - why did the window for delivery have to be four hours?! - you settled comfortably into the seat in the nook built in front of the large bay window. You were going to have to make some more cushions to toss here, and maybe a big one to fit as a seat, but this was probably going to be your favorite space in the house. You didn’t notice the figure watching you from the thicket of trees at the edge of your yard, examining you curiously as you toted boxes to and fro before you finally settled into the window seat. 

It was thankfully only another thirty minutes before the furniture delivery arrived, a van full of huge orcs who toted everything in and got it set up in what you considered to be record time. They each got a big tip and a cold bottle of water at the end as you sent them on their way with a smile and wave. The person watching from the trees smiled at that. They appreciated those who were kind to servicepeople, many creatures - humans especially - thought that they could treat those providing them with a service like trash. It was always nice to see a human interacting with other creatures without malice. That was why they moved here in the first place, back in the city all that non-humans were good for was grunt work, brute work, or underground work. Legitimate monster jobs were few and far between, especially for anyone who didn’t look human enough, or cute enough, or approachable enough. 

You busied yourself with getting your bedroom together first. Everything else could wait. So long as you had your bed made, and some clothes put away, you’d be able to figure everything else out as you went along. Turning on some music through your computer speakers, you found the boxes with your bed linens and began fitting the mattress cover and fitted sheet on your large mattress. You’d been able to do quite a bit with the money from your parent’s estate, including both finishing graduate school and buying the house and store outright. It didn’t need to be enough to live on forever, it just needed to be enough to get you out of the city and somewhere more comfortable where you wouldn’t have to be faced with reminders of your past at every turn. 

You slept that night in a house that was still mostly packed, although you’d gotten the coffee machine together for the morning and squirreled away the groceries you’d brought with you until you could go shopping tomorrow after checking out the store. You slept deeply, your first night alone in your new house. You couldn’t have been happier. It was nice to wake up without the din of an alarm, but waking to the streaming of a sunbeam directly onto your eyelids was not pleasant. “Fucking curtains…” was the first grumble out of your mouth. Curtains had to go on the list today, preferably blackout curtains. Stumbling through the house you shove some cereal into your mouth straight out of the box and swig milk out of the carton. Why make dishes if you didn’t have to, right? Besides it’s not like there was anyone here to judge you. Settling onto the couch you flip on the TV, thankful that you had the realtor negotiate working wi-fi into the contract so you can at least have entertainment. 

After stuffing yourself with cereal and watching an episode or two of your latest series you decide it’s time to go into town. It takes you a little bit to get ready, dressed to do some heavy cleaning and with your laptop and ledgers in tow to start getting the shop in shape. Your car is old, but steady and reliable. She may not be the prettiest but you’ve taken good care of her, and she’s paid you back for it by sticking with you through the years. Your car rumbling to a stop in front of the book store doesn’t draw attention, and you smile at the buzz coming from the open marketplace nearby. 

The store is musty, and even just opening the front door has caused dust motes to float through the air looking like snow as they catch the sunbeams. You sigh, rolling up your sleeves and hefting the bags of cleaning supplies from the hardware store further up your arms as you trudge further into the store and drop the bags on the counter. As unexciting as it was to have to clean, you were prepared for this dirty work. 

An hour into cleaning and with your form ducked behind the counter trying to liberate one frustratingly struck drawer from its track, you hear the bell over the door to the shop chime. “We aren’t open!” You worry for a moment that you don’t sound polite, but you figure fuck it, it’s pretty obvious that this place is in no way operational, and the sign out front was flipped to closed. 

“I know I know, I just wanted to come ‘n see the pretty little thing that just moved to town.” You frown, you haven’t shown yourself yet and you find yourself even more hesitant to do so now. With a resigned sigh you stand, face deadpan. When you’re standing finally behind the counter you see a human man, several years your senior and looking distinctly bedraggled like the constantly hungover party kids from your college days only a decade or more older. His dark hair hangs limply in his eyes, which are sunken in and surrounded by dark bags, his lips are twisted in a smirk that looks more like a sneer, and his eyes are terrifying. Cold, calculating, predatory. You weren’t a fan of human men at the best of times, and this one was setting off alarm bells. 

“Well, be that as it may I would appreciate it if you could respect my space. The store is closed, I am working, you really shouldn’t barge into places that aren’t actually open to the public.” You fix him with a cool stare, a tactic you’d perfected after having to ice out many a man who couldn’t take no for an answer. “Besides, if you’re interested in getting to know women you should know that respecting boundaries is important. Coming into a space when you know you aren’t invited is, like, the exact opposite of what you should be doing if you’re interested.” You quirk an eyebrow.

The scowl that takes over his face is actually more unsettling. Well, shit, you didn’t really think this through did you? Normally when you had interactions like this it was someplace relatively public, with other people around who would intervene and keep the situation from escalating. “No one likes a mouthy bitch. I was just trying to be nice you useless cunt, I guess I’m gonna have to teach ‘ya some manners.” His grin is feral, and his hand moves to his belt suggestively. Your phone is just out of reach, and you don’t have the land line set up here yet. Before you can even make a dive for it the door to your shop opens again, signalled by the light chime of the bell, and the air is pierced with a low warning growl. 

For a tense moment you’re worried it’s a friend of this man, but the low growl of “what the fuck do you think you’re doing, Elijah” is enough to banish that thought from your mind. Looking past the man you now know as Elijah, you see a huge gnoll taking up the breadth of the doorway. Her honey colored mane is golden when backlit by the sun, and she looks like a warrior goddess come to life. Although she is missing one of her eyes, and a chunk of one ear, she looks powerful and regal. The snarl on her face would be terrifying if it was aimed at you, but her looks softens a fraction when she catches your eyes.

Gnoll were feared at the best of times, the men considered savage and brutal but the women absolutely ruthless. It was a matriarchal society, but still run very much on the basis of power and strength. Gian was one of the most powerful in her clan, and when she bolted at the idea of mating and marrying some equally powerful gnoll and being forced to bear pups she took up residence in a large city several days away from home. There she found herself part of a gang of other non-human misfits, it started off being just about surviving, about being able to live in this brutal and cruel world. The others though, they started getting greedy, selfish. They couldn’t see beyond their own desire for power, money, their lust, and after she lost an eye and half of her left hand in a fight she knew wasn’t worth it she wanted out. 

So she left, again. Running this time was a little easier, she cleaned out her personal account and moved far away, only a few hours instead of several days journey. So long as she kept a low profile she would be fine. She’d been watching you since yesterday, keeping her distance but definitely intrigued. Gian’s arrival had caused enough of a stir in the community that those who didn’t have deep roots tying them here had mostly left. Yet here you were, moving in despite all of the rumors and predicted suffering her presence had yet to bring. 

Elijah growled, turning to face the door. “Just came to say hi to our new neighbor, Gian. Though I should be taking my leave now.” His response is through gritted teeth, and the glare he throws you over his shoulder makes you wither a little. He walks out, shouldering past the gnoll who growls at him. 

Gian doesn’t know what to do with the thankful and warm look you give her. She’s used to being regarded warily most of the time, and cordially at the best of times. You though, you look positively happy to see her. “Should be more careful, lock your door if y’don’t want people barging in.” Her growl is stern but her eyes are warm and a little worried. You smile a little sheepishly, rubbing your arm. 

“Yeah, I...I didn’t exactly think about that. I figured in a town like this I didn’t need to, y’know?” The gnoll scoffs, rolling her eyes - well, eye. You introduce yourself, inviting the gnoll you now know as Gian to come in and maybe have some coffee. “I don’t have much, it isn’t setup for it yet, but I know I need my coffee so that was the first thing I took care of.” Your giggle makes Gian’s ears twitch and she gives you a lopsided smile behind your back as you lead her into the shop. It’s quiet as you busy yourself making a pot of coffee. “You really saved me back there, thank you.” 

Gian pins you with an unreadable gaze, searching your face with her good eye. “Elijah’s a dick, at the best of times.” Her voice is less strained now that the threat is gone and she’s here to look after you. “”M gonna stick around for a bit, if you don’t mind, wanna make sure he doesn’t get any ideas…” She’s quiet as you continue working and humming along to the music, you can feel her gaze on you occasionally but mostly she seems to just relish sitting in the comfortable quiet between you two with the thin strains of the radio washing through the empty shop. 

You peek up at Gian from your lashes as you work on a shelf close to the counter where you left her perched on a stool. Her scarred face makes her look intimidating, but underneath that she just looks...tired. You know that feeling, wishing for every day to just be over so you can get to the next, an endless refrain of the same thing. That was one of the big reasons you moved here after all, to try and break free from that rut with a fresh start. Gian cuts an imposing figure, tall and lithe, she was built from corded muscle that had definitely seen use outside of a gym. You had noticed her ruined hand earlier when you passed her coffee, but decided it was best not to ask. The stories behind those kind of injuries, traumatic and personal, weren’t for the ears of a relative stranger. 

You look away from her, cheeks hot, she’s attractive no doubt about it but she’d never really be interested in a human like you anyway. Nonhumans were, rightfully, wary of humanity. Not the best track record in terms of equality and fairness when it comes to our own kind let alone an other. With any luck though maybe she’d come around more regularly, and you could see this cute gnoll woman and exercise your willpower to not feel her incredibly soft looking fluffy ears. 

“So why’d you come to Riverhelm? Ain’t exactly the right place for someone like you.” Gian’s question is terse and growled out, making you look over at her nervously. Maybe that warmth you had seen in her eyes was more wary heat… You can’t help looking a little dejected at her harsh tone, and you fiddle with the rag in your hold as you answer her quietly. 

“Couldn’t be in the city anymore, and I’ve always wanted my own bookshop. This place came ready made really…” You look around, in some ways this still feels like a dream. The gnoll grunts in understanding. 

“Good, place needed t’be open again.” At least she isn’t upset with you, but you still aren’t sure what she means by this not being the place for someone like you. Did she mean a human? Sure this town had a large nonhuman populace, but everyone seemed to get along. Maybe because you’re an outsider? But if they didn’t want new people coming in then why would they let you buy into town! Your mind chews on this until your stomach makes a rolling growl signifying that you need to stop for lunch. 

Gians ears twitch, and she glances at you before she stands. “Wait here.” It’s almost a growl as it comes from her throat, and all you can do is nod while goosebumps raise up on your arms. You keep working as she walks out the front door of the shop, only stopping and sitting back on your heels once she’s been gone for a moment. What the hell just happened? You’re trying to figure out where you went wrong in that interaction to make her hate you so much. 

Gian meanwhile has been absolutely going crazy being so close to you for so long. She’d always found human women interesting, even the strongest of them soft compared to her kind, even the foulest of them smelling sweet in comparison to gnoll men. You though, surpassed them all. Your scent made her feel at home, warm and secure. She could live in it, she wanted to hold you against her and brand your scent into her fur until everyone knew that she was yours. As soon as your stomach growled, she was out the door to the deli nearby. Having no idea what you like, but being a gnoll with an appetite, she gets a few options knowing none of it will go to waste by the end of the day. 

When the bell rings again you tense, wary. You’re fairly certain it’s Gian, but even that isn’t much of a relief considering you’re fairly sure she hates you. When her form drops itself onto the floor in front of you, you start unexpectedly. She just smirks a little and lays out the spread of sandwiches and chips and drinks. She looks at you with her one eye wide, ear twitching when you snort and laugh. “Did you buy the place out?” 

The whooping laugh she lets out, distinctly gnoll, makes you grin up at her with sparkling eyes. She glowers, looking away embarrassed. “Didn’t know what y’want, figured I’d hedge m’bets.” She explains what each is, and you take a bit of whatever sounds good until you have what you’d consider a lunch portion on your hands. 

“Thank you, you’ve really been taking care of me today.” You smile over at Gian sweetly, hoping that maybe her gruffness earlier was more a symptom of awkwardness than distaste. “Maybe this weekend you can come over and let me cook you dinner?” She goes stiff, stopping mid chew to look at you with her one eye wide and ears pinned back. 

“You’d invite me over? Me?” The confused look on her face breaks your heart, and you feel her flinch when you reach over to place your hand over her ruined left one. 

“You’ve been nothing but sweet to me, more than sweet, I trust you.” The sandwich half she’s holding drops back onto the butcher paper, and she grabs your hand with her now free one. With an embarrassed snap of her jaws she nods, her left hand twitching nervously. 

“Yes.” Her voice is strained and low, and once the two of you have finished lunch she helps you clean up quietly before taking her leave. “See you Saturday night princess.” Your face heats at the pet name, and she lets out a pleased rumble when she notices before she steps out the door. 

As far as you’re concerned, Saturday absolutely cannot come fast enough. You’ve spent the entire week preparing for this on top of getting the store to a presentable state. Everything has been unpacked and put away in record time, decor and little personal touches coming in so that the house looks less like a show home and more like your own space. Saturday morning is filled with preparation. A bunch of wildflowers from your backyard in a little vase on your kitchen table, a big rib roast in the oven, you take your time getting ready as the roast cooks. You want to impress Gian, you’d be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to her. You hadn’t seen her since the day she came to save you from that creep, but she’d been constantly on your mind. 

There’s still an hour to go on the roast, and you’re working on chopping vegetables when you’re interrupted by a knock on the door. It startles you enough that you nick your finger, making you let out a yelp and curse. The knocking gets more frantic after you make that noise, and you laugh a little knowing that gnoll hearing is much more sensitive than a human’s. “I’m coming, Gian, don’t worry.” 

Her good eye is wide and looking over you frantically when you open the door, a smile plastered on your face and your hand wrapped in a paper towel. “What happened?” She cradles your hand nervously as she can smell your blood, too worried about your wellbeing to be nervous about touching you. She pulls back the towel and you smile at her mothering fussiness. 

“I just nicked my finger when you knocked, don’t worry.” She looks guilty when you say that, but you use your free hand to touch the unscarred side of her face. “Not your fault, I just got excited you were here.” Gian’s face takes on an embarrassed cast, making you giggle and pull her in with the hand she’d taken a hold of. “Come on, you’re early so you can keep me company in the kitchen, can I get you a drink?” 

You know she’s letting you tow her along, and her compliance makes you giggle a little. “Beer?” She’s gruff and short, but you’ve come to think that’s likely just how she is, it isn’t a reflection on you. You nod, smiling, and dig around in the fridge until you come out with something local that’s stocked in the little general store. Her face lights up a little and you pop the can before handing it off. 

You’re humming along to the radio again, sipping on your own drink as you finish chopping the vegetables - after you’ve bandaged your finger and washed the knife of course. Asking Gian about her week gets you short answers, but when you start chattering on about your own at her returning questions she looks content. The slipcast of her face is definitely scary, something like a scowl, but you can see the lines around her eyes and muzzle relax. She looks like a sleeping predator, and really that’s what she is, but it makes you happy to know she can feel so at ease in your presence. 

Gian is happy to let you take care of everything until it comes time for you to take the roast out of the oven. As soon as she sees you move to put on your oven mitts, she stands and stalks over quietly, plucking them from your hands before putting them on her own. “Don’t want you to burn y’rself, already made you cut y’rself.” You wait until she’s put the pan with the roast down on the waiting trivets before you nudge her playfully. 

“You didn’t make me cut myself, Gian. But thank you for taking the roast out.” Before you can overthink what you’re doing, you lean up and place a chaste kiss on the side of her muzzle, over a rather thick and gnarled scar. She flinches at the unexpected contact, pulling away slightly nervous. She eyes you a bit warily, but when you simply smile up at her a stroke the other side of her muzzle gently she leans into the contact. 

Before you can say anything else she pulls away, busying herself with pulling the roast out of the pan, carving it while you set the rest of the dishes on the table. Dinner is quiet, but you’ve learned by now that Gian isn’t really one for talking. The silence is companionable anyway, and she seems happy to listen to you chatter whenever you have something you’d like to say. 

The dishes get rinsed and put in the dishwasher before the two of you settle down onto your couch. Letting Gian pick what you watch turns out to be the best decision you’ve made since inviting her over, as the comedy she picks makes her let out that whooping gnoll laugh you love so much. The first time it happens she looks embarrassed, and tries to bite it back and cover it with a swig from her drink. The smile you give her in return though, warm and encouraging, eventually gets her to loosen up. 

There’s a particular scene that hits you just right, and the loud belly laugh you let out nets you a warm and affectionate look from Gian. You’re too busy laughing to notice though, and it’s quickly replaced with tense surprise when you lean over to support yourself on her as you laugh. As you come down from your laughter high you nuzzle your face unthinkingly into her fuzzy bicep. Before you can pull back and apologize though, Gian lets out a happy almost purring growl and nuzzles her own face into your hair.

Thankfully you had set your drink down earlier, so you don’t have to wait to wrap your arms around her midsection. The two of you spend the rest of the evening cuddled like that on the couch, your head pillowed on her chest while one of her arms wrapped around your waist to caress over your hip unconsciously. As it turns out, while Gian was incredibly quiet she was also incredibly affectionate. It seems she’s more comfortable with body language than, you know, actual language. 

You aren’t sure at what point the two of you had fallen asleep, but somewhere in the middle of the night Gian had hauled you up over her and curled around you on your large couch. Your face was pressed tight against her neck and shoulder, and her panting breath was fanning over your shoulder and down your back. Her left arm had a vice grip on your waist, and the right had found its way down until her hand was cupping your plump, soft ass. 

You aren’t sure what woke you for a moment, you’re pleasantly warm but not overly so, and being cuddled by a beautiful woman, what more could you ask for? With a little whine you do try to free one of your arms that had become a bit trapped between yourself and Gian, but when you shift to do so she growls in her sleep and grips you closer, rutting up until you realize what it is that actually woke you. 

The arousal pooled in your belly is undeniable, and you have to resist the urge to move your hips back against Gian’s. Gnoll women have what humans call a pseudo-penis, their clitoris is huge due to their body chemistry and this is doubly true of especially aggressive gnolls. Gian snaps her jaws in her sleep, letting out another growl as she shifts and pulls your body down against her clit. You moan this time, and her ears twitch as she starts to come out of sleep. 

You can tell Gian is fully awake when she takes in a deep breath and lets it out in a low, rolling growl of your name. “Soft…” She ruts up against you harder, your position and her power forcing your thighs apart further so that you’re straddling her hips as you lie flush above her. Her pace is languid, but punctuated with the occasional hard movement when she wants to draw a particularly loud whimper or whine from you. Her head falls back, tongue out and panting as she stares down her muzzle at you. Once you give her a needy and plaintive whimper of “Gian, please” she determines you’re ready, and flips you over underneath her. 

You don’t have time to process as her claws quickly shred through your clothes with a mumbled promise to replace them. Left bare beneath her, she hesitates before touching you with her right hand, making sure to use her ruined left one to brace herself. Before she can do so, you take her left hand into your right, lifting it to your mouth and placing soft kisses along the scarred and missing half. Her expression as she looks down at you is unreadable, but her good eye waters and streak tears down the soft fur of her face. You reach up to run your thumb over her cheek, waiting for her to relax. 

She leans down to nuzzle her cheeks over yours, her tongue snaking out and licking kisses along your cheeks and lips until you open your mouth and let her explore it. Her needy groan makes you feel powerful, and you reach up your free hand to tangle in the mane of fur along her neck. Gian braces herself on her elbows, using both hands now to cup your breasts. The feeling of her warm, calloused palms and the soft fur just tickling at the edges of her hands is a sensation you don’t think you’ll tire of. The rough texture of her palms makes your nipples bud, encouraging her to begin pinching and tugging at them. Your cries of pleasure are music to her, and she tries to make you produce as many different sounds as possible. 

Gian stands abruptly, panting above you. Her eye trails everywhere she can over you, trying to burn this sight into her memory as she strips herself. When she lays back over you, skin to fur, she groans in satisfaction. You’re so soft and small compared to her, your soft breasts flattening against her hard chest, your soft thighs parting for her muscular hindquarters. Her clit is burning hot when it first swipes over your weeping slit, making you choke out a moan and push up against her begging for more friction. 

The pleasured whoop she lets out at the first few strokes of her clit against your core is nothing compared to the howl of pleasure when she slides it inside you. It’s burning hot, and while not particularly thick it is rigid and the way she angles her hips it can scrape just so over that spot inside you that makes your vision go white. Her strokes are frantic, and she places her left hand over your core to rub the swollen button of your clit with her thumb. “C’mon princess, come for me, come, come on Gian’s clit princess, that’s it.” 

You’re whimpering her name over and over again like a prayer, thighs quivering and nerves on fire before you feel your orgasm crest over you. The way you wail her name makes her howl in triumph, and her hips stutter in their frantic rhythm as her own orgasm overcomes her making her clit twitch crazily inside you drawing out your own pleasure. 

Gian collapses on top of you, licking your chest and neck and face affectionately, cooing praise of how beautiful you are when you come, how good you feel on her clit, how much she can’t wait to taste you next time. “”M gonna take my time with you, princess, don’t worry, Gian’s gonna take real good care of you.” With a giggle and a kiss to her muzzle the two of you fall asleep again, too spent to even make it to the bed. 

You wake the next morning, a tangle of limbs and sticky sweat. Gian is stroking your hair, her stump of a tail wagging as she stares down at you. She pauses, as though worried, perhaps last night was more a moment of passion to be shared in the dark rather than something to be had together in the light of day? The syrupy sweet smile you give her before nuzzling sleepily against her neck makes her give a happy low whoop, her fingers tangling further in your hair. “Go back to sleep princess, Gian’ll take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name! Come talk to me!


End file.
